


Everyone has their quirks

by avuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I suppose, Project Freelancer, Sleep, Sleepwalking, maine why you gotta sleep standing up, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie sleep walks at night. One morning Maine wakes up with CT asleep and clinging to his leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has their quirks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr user echierook, whose headcanon (as described in the summary) served as a prompt for this fic.

Everyone at Project Freelancer had their quirks, something that set them apart from the rest of the bunch. Like how Carolina could never say goodbye, or York would hum while he was concentrating, or when South would bite the inside if her cheek when nervous. There were small habits they'd picked up- from where, some of them didn't know. But it didn't matter, because it was one more thing that really made them individuals. 

Agent Connecticut, she was a sleepwalker. 

For her to wake up in some place foreign from her bed was nothing out of the ordinary. She'd been woken up by York in the halls a few times, or really, he'd tripped over her small body in the dark. Whether she be under a table, or curled up in a bathtub- it didn't matter where, she'd probably been found by _someone_ there. And if not yet, there was no doubt they wouldn't be surprised when they did. 

However, no one expected to find her sound asleep and clinging to Maine's leg, especially not the soldier himself. He was a fairly light sleeper, so to wake up with this weight of a fellow freelancer on his leg was odd. He was used to waking up to something strange, as one who makes it a custom to sleep while standing becomes subject to pranks by other agents. 

But this was a different kind of odd he was feeling, because in all this time, he'd never, _never_ woken up with someone latched to his body. Why the hell was there a person on _his_ leg, of all places?

Maine crouched to get a good look at he other's face, deciding that yes, she was in fact asleep. He watched for a moment as he took in her features. It wasn't often that the freelancers would see each other without their helmets on. Sure, it wasn't rare to happen, but even so, for Maine to really look at her, at that moment, was for some reason very important. 

A sudden needle-like sensation made him realise that his foot, the one Connecticut was currently hugging in her sleep, had fallen asleep. He subtlety shifted his weight, so not to disturb her. This didn't work, as then her entire body was suddenly wrapped around his calve, grip still tight as she snuggled her face against his hard armour. 

The larger soldier shot back up to his straight-back position. If he wasn't before, the larger soldier was in a dilemma now. 

His discomfort was sounded from the back of his throat, yet he did nothing to move or wake her. Looking down at C.T., he just didn't feel the need to. Besides, there was no way he could free himself without disturbing the other at this point. Instead, the bulk of a man decided to let the brunette sleep. He didn't have any where urgent to be anyway.


End file.
